Unchanging
by Siberia Nightly
Summary: Wamma has nightmares that he didn't rescue Sarah from being infected. Worried, his tries to make Sarah be more careful, and ends up starting a fight. When Sarah yells at him, Wamma is forced to think about what kind of person Sarah actually is, and what she would be like as a Danian. (Apart of the World's Collide series with Painted Idol, War Song, and Discovery) T for slight blood


The worst part of it was the crying. Wamma could hear every salty tear crash against the stone floor. The ripping of flesh was just as horrid, but the half choked screams that echoed through the caverns made his antennae burn. He would have given anything to make it stop. The sounds of the familiar voice cried out to him edged its plea into his very soul, causing his entire body to ache. So much so that his limbs could barely hold him.

"W,Wamma," The voice pleaded in a buzz-like tone. "P-Please, h, help, me."

Wamma turned to face the horror he had ignored for so long as a frozen hand wrapped around his wrist. The young human's face had grown pale, highlighting the blood that streamed from the corners of her mouth. He lush, golden locks were falling out in large chunks as two antennae pushed up from under her skin. Wamma could hear the constant crunched, and messing of bone as her skeleton rearranged inside her, and slowly pushed to the outside of her body. He was unable to imagine the pain she was going through. Yet her large teal eyes stared into his as if he could offer her some salvation. Blood fell from her eyes like tears. Sarah's mouth hung open, and her grip tightened as the irises grew, enveloping both of her eyes in a bluish-green pattern of interlocked honeycombs. As her flesh began to harden into armor, and her face elongated to a serrated beak she whispered softly in a voice that turned to a high pitched hum, unable to summon anything stronger.

"_Wamma, help, me."_

Wamma gasped, and bolted up in his nest. Without thinking he grabbed his cold wrist as if he expected the icy grip to still be there. Wamma sighed tiredly, as his common sense returned. How many days now had this dream denied him sleep? He lost count after four. The Danian was beside himself lately. What was he so afraid of? The dream itself was completely irrational. Sarah was always so careful, and even if she wasn't the experimentation on chaotic players was ended when Queen Aszil took the throne from her mother. Still Wamma could not help but worry. He could not always be around to protect Sarah. Sarah, on the other hand, always seemed to be around.

"Hi Wamma!"

The creature nearly jumped out of his skin as the chaotic player jumped out from behind a rock on his way to his post. He slapped a hand firmly over her mouth.

"Are you insane?! Someone will hear you!"

Sarah brushed his hand away, giving him an 'are you stupid' look. Shaking her head, Sarah reached into her backpack, and pulled out a small metal tin with a decorative star on the lid. Sarah had older brothers that cleaned out tins like these weekly, and so Sarah would refill them with her own baked goods for Wamma. Sarah didn't seem to care for her family much, but Wamma was grateful for them if it meant he got more sweets.

"The tunnel's empty Wamma. And even if it wasn't, you're the only one being loud." She tossed him the cookies. "Made your favorite, by the way, with extra sugar too."

Wamma opened the lid, and licked his beak as the aroma of the wondrous treat filled his nose. His smile soon sank away. Extra sugar meant Sarah wanted an extra rare scan. After his dream, Wamma was uncertain if he was willing to take her into such dangerous parts of the hive.

"Sarah, can we talk?"

"Oh boy." Sarah groaned. "You aren't chickening out, are you? I haven't even asked for anything yet."

"Sarah, the human experiments have been banned, but that doesn't mean they're over... I think you should stay away from Mount Pillar until things calm down."

Sarah looked at him, her eyes ringing with displeasure. Sarah hated many things, but at the top of her list was people underestimating her. She was not one to be pushed around, or chased away. Even if it was dangerous she could handle herself.

"Wamma, it will be fine. Let's just go."

"Sarah no!"

Wamma blocked Sarah's path. Her stare harden to a chilling glare when he did that. Seeing the hate in her eyes Wamma's mouth opened, and shut randomly as he tried to explain himself.

"What I mean is... I'm scared." He offered honestly. "They almost infected you once."

"And they didn't." Sarah retorted.

"Because I saved you."

"I could have saved myself." She insisted.

"No you couldn't!"

Wamma covered his mouth as soon as the words came out. That was not what he wanted to say. His grave became about six feet deeper as Sarah stared at him hatefully. Still, she and Wamma had been friends since she first came to Chaotic. So in an effort for peace she took a step back, and a deep breath. She still had a great desire to knock some sense into his thick skull, but she ignored it.

"Wamma, what is this really about?"

"I told you." Wamma stammered. "I'm worried about you... I keep having this dream that I didn't find you. That you..."

Sarah lost her tension as Wamma made his confession. It was understandable he didn't want to see her hurt. Sarah didn't want anything bad to happen to him either. With a sigh, she patted him on the shoulder gently.

"Wamma, I don't need you worrying about me. I have three older brothers that do enough of that."

"I'm just saying you don't have to be here all the time." Wamma argued. "You don't always have to be poking around. You're not as welcome as you think.

Sarah glared at him harshly, her anger quickly returning. Wamma felt his exoskeleton break under the pressure of her gaze. Despite being small, and fragile, Sarah could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Her silence did the fighting for her as she removed her hand, and curled it into a fist. The stance pushed Wamma back before forcing him to retreat without a single touch.

"But it is nice having you around! Don't get me wrong!" The Danian added hastily.

Sarah folded her arm, still cross with him. She turned, and Wamma felt a cold breeze blow off her cold shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." She sneered finally, before taking out her scanner.

"Sarah, wait. I didn't mean it like that." Wamma pleaded. "Please, don't leave."

"Wamma stop." Sarah snapped at him. "If your fear is irrational, then stop trying to rationalize it. Stop thinking about it. Think about it till your sick of it. Heck, completely go overboard, and imagine me as a Danian. Do whatever you need to, just get it out of your head before I come back. Because once I do we're dropping the conversation. If you bring it up after that I will gladly snap your other pincher."

Sarah grabbed a hold of the threatened appendage, and pulled him down to her level. Wamma could not help but yelp timidlu as his eyes came level to hers.

"Got it?"

"Yes mam." He chirped quickly, fearing if he did not answer so enough Sarah would care through with her promise prematurely.

"Good."

Sarah realized him, and slapped him on the chin so he would stand up straight.

"Enjoy your cookies, I'll come back for payment later."

"Sarah,wait."

Wamma reached out to grab Sarah's shoulder. His hand passed through her as she vanished. Alone once again Wamma felt a void in his chest. Perching himself upon a rock, Wamma sat, and waited for his second chance.

Wamma became worried when Sarah did not return. He ate her cookies nervously as he shuffled off to bed. Sarah made it sound like she was coming back in an hour, but she had not shown herself since. Now that the guard shift had changed, he wouldn't be able to wait for her. Wamma couldn't begin to imagine what would happen if another mandiblor found her. Or rather it was that he shouldn't.

In an attempt to dispel his fear, Wamma went through the option Sarah had given him. He failed the first as he imagined one of the others catching Sarah, then selling her to a splinter cell trying to keep the infection project alive. Wamma looked down at his cookies, and crossed out the second point as the thought made him lose his appetite. Out of options, Wamma tried to recall the last thing that Sarah said. The memory of nearly having a piece of him torn made it difficult to think back, but somehow he stumbled on to her words.

_Heck, completely go overboard, and imagine me as a Danian._

What would Sarah be like as a Danian? Wamma pondered the question carefully. He always imagined Sarah breaking down during the process, yet he had never considered the aftermath. Once she got over the initial shock, Wamma imagined Sarah might actually enjoy herself. She always asked him what it was like being a Danian. He could not even describe what Sarah would do if she were to experience it first hand. Not to mention, with her nerve, and killer instinct it would be impossible for her not to move through the ranks.

With a stream of thoughts running through his brain Wamma began to nod off. He tried to shake himself awake so he could go down, and check for Sarah later on, but his efforts were in vain. As he fell asleep Wamma's head was flooded by a dream. White light engulfed his mind as the darkness finally claimed the Danian.

_The light faded and Wamma found himself wandering the halls of Mount Pillar. The tunnel looked familiar enough, but the guard could not place exactly where he was. Before he could try to figure it out a soft voice echoed off the walls. _

"_W-wamma?"_

_The mandiblor turned and was met with a sight that had plagued him for some time now. A new Danian female leaned against the cavern wall, barely able to stand. She was covered by gold armor, stained with dirt. Her glowing eyes cut through the darkness, staring directly at him. That look that had once frightened him, instilled him with confidence, and reflected his careless nature, now let lose rivulets of tears. As much as Wamma wanted this look to disappear, he could not bring himself to run from it, and when she crumpled on her new legs Wamma ran faster than he ever had. _

_He sank to his knee, and held Sarah in his arms. Carefully, Wamma brushed back her long antennae. Sarah curled against him weakly._

"_I'm so scared." She sniffled. _

"_Don't worry." Wamma hushed, holding her close. "Big Brother Wamma is right here. You're going to alright. You'll see."_

_Another flash of light swallowed the scene. Wamma looked around as he found himself in the nesting catacombs. He could hear a high pitched buzzing, telling him his sister was somewhere nearby. However, this did not change the fact he could not see her._

"_Sarah!" He called out, his voice echoing off the walls. "Where are you?! We have to get to our posts!"_

"_Wamma look!"_

_Wamma looked straight to see Sarah had climbed to the ceiling, thirty feet above his head. He gasped out of shock. Danians could climb anything, but it took many months of practice before they could hang upside down. It was training Sarah had yet to master._

"_Sarah, get down now!" He shouted at her._

"_Make me!" Sarah giggled childishly._

"_Sarah, get down before you fall!"_

"_Look Wamma no hands!"_

_Sarah released her hands from the rock, waved at the fat mandiblor down below. A crooked smile grew on her face as Wamma began to panic. She seemed to have a sick sense of humor._

"_Look I can do it with one foot too!"_

_Sarah lifted one leg. Upon doing so she could not help but wobble. The rocks to which her feet were attached broke free, and Sarah screamed out as she could not retrieve her grip. _

"_Sarah!"_

_Wamma ran, and dove in an effort to catch Sarah before she hit the ground. When his arms were filled only with air where Sarah was supposed to have landed he screamed. _

"_Wamma look!" Sarah's voice called out cheerfully. _

_Wamma looked to see Sarah jumping from wall to wall. Four wings had sprouted from her back, and flicked as they gave her a boost to grab the next ledge. Wamma sighed with relief._

"_I have wings Wamma! I can join the air force now!" Sarah cried cheerfully._

"_Yeah, but you need flight lessons first!" Wamma yelled, still horrified. "Now get down!"_

"_Never!"_

_Wamma charged at Sarah only to be caught in the grip of another ball of light. He turned about, now lost somewhere else in Mount Pillar. He opened his mouth to call out for Sarah, only to release a puff of air as something hit him in the center of his back. He whimpered painfully as he hit the ground._

"_Miss me?" Sarah teased standing on him._

"_This dream hurts." He cried softly._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." Wamma returned, forcing himself up off the ground. _

_Sarah fluttered her wings and perched on a rock not far off. Wamma brushed himself off, before looking Sarah over. Twitchy wings? Check. Smile? Check. Happily tackling people? Check. That could only mean good news._

"_So? How did it go" _

_Sarah could barely contain herself. She jumped in the air, and did a back flip._

"_I did it Wamma! I'm a squad leader now! Second Division!"_

"_Wow! More work than I would ever do, but still. I'm really proud of you Sarah." Wamma said._

_Sarah was beaming with pride. Wamma could barely remember a time he'd seen her happier. However, as she smiled at him an image came to mind. A bright eyed young girl with long hair tied back into a braid was smiling up at him for the first time despite the braces on her teeth. No one ever had smiled at him before that moment. So much ad changed, but not that smile. When Sarah wrapped all four of her arms around him, Wamma was sucked back into the moment._

"_And it's all thanks to you Wamma... You're he best friend I've ever had."_

_Wamma had no idea he could cry until a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. He wrapped his arms around Sarah._

"_I couldn't have asked for a better sister."_

_Sarah smiled, and punched him in the arm, though a tag too hard. _

"_Get off you mussy mandiblor."_

"_Shut up." He laughed hugging her tighter._

"_Wamma."_

"_Nope."_

"_Wamma..."_

"_I'm not letting go." _

"_Wamma!" Sarah snapped._

Wamma jolted awake as someone violently shook his shoulder. Sarah huffed, and flopped down in the little space between the Danian, and the edge of his nest.

"About time. I've been trying to wake you for the past five minutes. I thought you were having a nightmare because you start crying."

Wamma sighed with relief seeing Sarah back to her normal form. She was far too much trouble as a Danian, though she hit just as hard either way.

"It was actually pretty good for a while there."

"Whatever, at least now we can talk." Sarah scoffed. "I guess... I was a bit hard on you earlier. You're a really good friend, and I know you get worried."

"So you came to apologize?" Wamma gasped, noting the out of character comment.

Sarah kicked him in the leg. For someone so small she wasn't a weakling. She definitely didn't need any extra limbs to help her out.

"I brought apology cookies, you mussy mandiblor." Sarah replied, pulling out a metal tin. "But if you want a verbal one..."

"I thought you smelt like sugar." Wamma said, snatching the tin from her.

Sarah gave a slight giggle as the creature ripped open the container, and began to help himself to the treats. Still her smile fell as she returned to the problem at hand. It was a bitter taste, but she knew she had to admit when she was wrong.

"So, I thought about what you said. It pains me to say it, but... huh, you were right." Sarah sighed.

"Wait." Wamma held a hand up to his antenna. "Say that again."

Sarah raised her leg, prepared to kick him again.

"Never mind."

Sarah rolled her eyes, and lowered her foot.

"I guess I could try to be a little more careful."

"You're doing a pretty poor job of it by bringing more sugar into the hive, and climbing up past dozen of other sleeping Danians." Wamma pointed out, offering Sarah one of his sugar cookies.

"I said 'try', and I never said when I would start." Sarah returned, taking the sweet.

"It's a start then." Wamma said with a fond smile. "Don't try too hard though. I've decided I like you for you. Imperfectly perfect, no matter what trouble you get into. "

Sarah smirked as she stood up.

"Gee thanks..." She laughed sarcastically. "Don't worry Big Guy, I won't change too much. Later."

Sarah pulled out her scanner, and took a step back. Wamma dropped the cookies, and threw himself at the edge. His heart skipped more than a few beats until the blond mess vanish in a flash of blue light. He sighed with relief, and then collected his treats realizing she was messing with him again.

"She never stops trying to scare me." He laughed to himself. "I hope she never does."


End file.
